Speeder Trike
Scorpion Cell |baseunit = |role = * Anti-armor * Hit-and-run |eliteability = |useguns = RPG-S (3x) |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = 150 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Light |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $700 |time = 0:28 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = Pandora Hub |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 11 |seaspeed = |range = 9.5, minimum 2 |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Unaffected by EMP |margin = }} The Speeder Trike is a fast but very fragile harasser vehicle used by the Scorpion Cell. Description The first incarnation of the Speeder Trike was a simple motorcycle and sidecar from which a soldier could lob grenades while passing a target. Now the Trike is a state-of-the-art siege vehicle and one of the fastest units on the battlefield. The Trike can easily out-range most conventional weaponry with its long-range RPG-S launcher and is quick enough to out-maneuver most vehicles, making it a formidable foe in combat. Its armor is less than stellar, though, so it should avoid direct hits from anti-tank weaponry. Overview In spite of its appearance as a little three-wheeled bike, the Speeder Trike is a deadly anti-armor unit in the hands of a competent Scorpion Cell proselyte. While having paper-thin armor, its immense speed allows it to quickly charge into a fight, unload its ammunition on inviting targets, and quickly get away before the enemy can organize a proper response. Though it's only available after the proselyte has established an operational Pandora Hub, its usefulness during the late-game stages is unrivaled. Targets such as harvesters and artillery units are easy pickings for this fragile speedster, as both have little defense against these three-wheeled menaces. It can also supplement the Plague Splatter as an auxiliary artillery unit, as the latter is horrendously mediocre when it comes to countering armored threats. They are also immune to the effects of EMP, which only further boosts its evasiveness. They are also Scorpion Cell's only other dedicated anti-armor vehicle next to the Mantis Tank, so they are a necessity for any Scorpion Cell armored division if they are expected to clash with hostile heavy armor. While a potent anti-tank weapon that can shoot and scoot with little fear of retaliation under most circumstances, it should stay far away from any kind of infantry and aircraft that can fire upon it. Appearances * Speeder Trikes are introduced in The Cardinal, as Scorpion Cell's reinforcements. * In Lizard Brain, if player recaptures Epsilon War Factory and Pandora Hub from Allies, the Speeder Trikes will become buildable. Assessment Quotes The Speeder Trike is voiced by Gabriel Wolf. When selected * Now this is a bike. * Yuri's bike squad. * Need something done? * Who wants to ride shotgun? * What a piece of junk! When ordered to move * Engines activated. * I don't mind. * They should send us to the Grinder instead. * I'll get there. * Bah.. alright. * Systems engaged. * Gliding over. When ordered to attack * I'll take care of them. * (calm laughter) * That one? You got it. * Bow to Yuri! * Surrender to Yuri! * Purge these heretics! Gallery MO3_Render_Speeder_Trike.png|3.0 install screen render Trivia * The Speeder Trike was originally based off the Speeder unit from Dune 2000, which is particularly visible in the edits its cameo had through the versions. * Originally, the Speeder Trike was intended to be voiced by Speeder. Also, it would have completely different voicelines. * The actual voiceset used was actually recorded for the Reaver Bike in Atomic_Noodles's Colony Wars which was offered to Mental Omega (along with the Thor Gunship voiceover) at a later point. * This unit is conceptually similar to Nod's Recon Bike (and its respective successors) from the Tiberium series, as they are all speedy anti-armor units with almost nonexistent armor themselves. See also * Marauder * Shadow Tank Category:Vehicles Category:Epsilon Army Category:Scorpion Cell